


Pleasurable Engagement

by Turkborne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, PWP, brief mentions of possible incest, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: The Alpha Prince Lotor just went into heat. Zarkon wants him bred. Sendak is chosen for the good of Zarkon's bloodline. He is to be bred and produce an heir. Sendak is a good and caring Alpha. He takes care of Lotor the best he can given his state.





	Pleasurable Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Adenna, for being my beta!

The first thing Lotor realized is that he was warm, too warm. He was surrounded by soft plush blankets and it was dark thanks to the curtains he had draped around his bed. This didn’t feel like any of his last ruts although he was sure it was time for that.

He rolled onto his back and reached down between his body and the sheets. His hand started to stroke his cock before he realized the base of it was wet. “No, no…”   
  
His hand reached further back and he encounter slick from his opening. He was shaking, trembling. He wasn’t sure how he ended up in heat after having a handful of ruts. He was an alpha, not an omega.  _ This wasn’t possible. _

Lotor keened softly and curled around himself. Tears pricked at his eyes which only increased his self-loathing. He wasn’t a weak, pathetic omega. He was Prince Lotor, heir to the empire and an alpha. His hand slipped into his hair and started to pull it hard enough to hurt. A large warm hand curled around his wrists and he took deep gasping breaths before he peered up at the Alpha above him.

“You should be more careful with yourself. You’d be upset if you ruined your hair, Prince Lotor,” he rumbled. The prince had no idea whether to be angry at the words or happy for them.

“Sendak?” Lotor whispered, his shaking slowly quieting. The alpha’s warm hand stroked his cheek.

“I’m to breed you,” he replied almost apologetically.

“I can’t-” he snapped, “I’m an alpha.”

“Your father has ordered it, my prince,” he replied sternly. Lotor paused, head turning to the commander. Sendak had been Zarkon’s most favored candidate for Lotor should he end up an omega.Upon discovery of his Alpha status he had been relieved he wouldn’t be put in the bed of the Alpha he had been set against as a rival.

Here he was, in the place he had come to dread. He wanted to scream, claw at him, anything except give in to his omega instincts. Yet, even he could admit Sendak was a fine choice for an alpha. He was well bred and surprisingly soft in the moment. The gentle way he was being pet and held only made Lotor reconsider most of his opinions about the large galra.

“My little alpha, I am to breed you. Will you fight me and give your father the satisfaction of knowing I bested you or will you allow it and let me see to your wellbeing and pleasure?” He asked and kept stroking Lotor's hair. The prince purred softly now and Sendak nuzzled against him softly. His large body was bare to the waist and Lotor's arms reached up and wrapped around him. He clung to Sendak, claws pressing almost threateningly into his back as he spoke into his ear.

“Call me omega and this ends. I will allow this, knowing that I am not fit to fight you. You have as little choice as I do in this, don't you?” 

Sendak nodded and wrapped around Lotor protectively. “I had a choice. Your father considered attempting to breed you himself. I volunteered to do so in his stead. I told him it would be best not to let his bloodline become inbred.”

“How many times have you faked losing against me in our fights?” Lotor whispered back.

“If I had it was only to spare you your father's attentions,” Sendak spoke quietly.

“Then I am glad for it to be you during this heat, I think. Are we being watched?” He asked, pressing himself up against Sendak, hips rolling for friction instinctively. 

“No, no we are not,” Sendak murmured. “You can rest easy in regards to that but your heat will not allow you to remain lucid much longer.”

“Fuck lucid. Fuck your alpha, Sendak. Make me forget myself,” he huffed and let his hands drop back to the mattress.

“Would you like to lay back and have me do all the work or would you like to ride me and maintain control, my prince?” Sendak was already nipping and nibbling at his neck and Lotor practically blossomed under him. 

Lotor's mind whirred. He would never have allowed his omega such control. The amount of respect Sendak was giving him by offering that choice astounded him. His voice was a little bewildered as he spoke, “If you could stand it I would ride you.”

“Then you will ride me,” Sendak purred. He rolled them over and Lotor managed to straddle Sendak in a single fluid motion. 

“You're wearing pants,” he huffed. Sendak could only laugh at how upset Lotor was.

“If I were nude you'd tell me I was presumptuous,” he countered.

“That is a rather large word for you, Sendak,” he taunted and tugged Sendak’s pants down to his mid-thigh. The ease of pressure on larger galra’s cock made him sigh. He pulled the pants off the rest of the way himself and crawled over Lotor, looking down at him. He nipped at his collarbone and then moved back up, nipping at Lotor's lower lip.

“Alpha, you must take the lead,” he rumbled. Lotor nodded and wrapped his legs around Sendak in one fluid motion and shoved with his whole body. Sendak tumbled onto his back with a smile and he stroked Lotor's thighs. “I am yours to use, my prince.”

Lotor laughed softly and watched the galra below him. A low rumble bubbled up in his chest after. He shifted, just enough to press his wetness against Sendak’s length. “I will lead at the pace I desire, Sendak. Be good and keep yourself restrained. I won’t tolerate you being anything short of utterly well behaved. Watch your claws and your hips, hm?”

“If you wanted restrained you should have tied me down,” Sendak replied and laughed. He grabbed a fistful of Lotor’s hair and tugged him into a kiss. He wanted to make Lotor lose his mind. He rolled his hips, grinding against Lotor’s slick heat with a cruel grin playing against Lotor’s lips. It was quiet, restrained and he could barely hear it. Lotor  _ did  _ moan, just a little.

He knew better than to push for anything. He just needed to get Lotor feeling more than he was thinking. That task was easier said than done. He could feel Lotor flinch back, just barely. He pulled Lotor’s hips back down and distracted him as best as he could with a couple nips and a soft kiss. “Lotor, there’s no hurry. Let’s take our time, hm?”

“Don’t you want me?” Lotor asked with a teasing tilt to his voice. A possessive growl sprung up in Sendak’s throat in reply. He gently brushed all of Lotor’s hair over to one side and stroked his cheek. 

“I want you, not your mask,” Sendak rumbled. Lotor’s eyes widened and he shoved Sendak’s hand away. He snarled and tried to roll off Sendak. He was blocked by both of his arms coming around him. He held Lotor to his chest, letting him struggle and claw at his chest until he screamed his frustration out and stilled. Sendak stroked his hair lightly. “I want the man, not the prince.”

“Oh-” he breathed and peered up at Sendak. That sounded… nice? Lotor wasn’t sure but it was better than he had thought. He laid, breathing for a long moment. Sendak stroked his hair and Lotor relaxed into it. Eventually the pressure building up from his head got the better of him. Sendak smelled so, so good. He wanted this, at least biologically. His hips started to grind against Sendak’s again.

“Oh, that’s nice. You’re quite the catch, my sweet Alpha. I need you. Take care of me?” Sendak rumbled. The words didn’t sound completely right to either of them but Lotor knew what the other was trying to do. He was trying to make him feel like the Alpha here. It was appreciated. 

“You are a fool, Sendak,” Lotor huffed and gripped him by the chin. He pulled him into a kiss and pulled away with a laugh, sitting up. Sendak shifted between his legs. “I'm not so easily manipulated.”

“It's not manipulation. It's encouragement,” Sendak purred back, reaching up to stroking Lotor's cock. The prince gasped and squirmed. His hips bucked into the touch and when he was pressed back down by a hand on his hip Sendak ground their hips together.

Lotor cried out, gasping for breath and curling forward. His hands reached between them and he lined up Sendak’s cock with a soft whimper. He pushed the tip of Sendak’s length inside his cunt and both of his hands pressed at a furred chest.

“Easy kit, I'm a lot to take,” he cautioned, stroking Lotor's length slowly. He was shaking beneath Lotor, instincts screaming for him to flip the omega onto his back and rut into him. His mind countered with the fact that Lotor was an alpha and his prince.

Lotor snarled and tried to shove himself down on Sendak only to end up making a strangled noise as he took a little more of Sendak’s length inside himself.

“I warned you,” he huffed, stroking Lotor’s hair. Lotor still pushed on, trying to take more. The prince tried to bite back a small squeak and failed. Sendak could feel Lotor’s legs shaking. “You stubborn fool-”

Sendak pulled Lotor off of him and tossed him back into the blankets. Lotor’s face filled with rage. He wasn’t about to sit back and let Sendak go back on his word. Sendak only growled and pried his legs apart before bringing a gentle hand to Lotor’s entrance, touching it softly while he searched for any damage to the sensitive flesh. Lotor stilled immediately, guilt running through him.

When Sendak pulled back Lotor was looking away from him. He hummed for a moment then sunk his head between Lotor’s thighs again. Lotor made a startled noise when he felt the press against his opening. Sendak’s tongue lapped inside him and he moaned openly. He hadn’t expected this at all. He whined and spread his legs, a hand slipping into Sendak’s fur. He held him close earning a deep rumble that tore a cry from his throat when he felt it’s vibrations.

Sendak slid a long tongue inside Lotor and the other squirmed, relief and desire running through him all the same. He needed more but this was a damned good way of getting to exactly what he needed. He spread his legs further and moaned heatedly, eyes closing. “By the skies of Daibazaal, don’t stop.”

A rumble of laughter ran through Sendak at those words. The prince tried to swat at one of Sendak’s ears but the larger galra shifted out of the way. “You sound like an old man.”   
  
“I am older than you, old enough to remember our home world anyway,” he snapped back.

“Yet you look and act as sweet as a kit. You taste young and sweet too,” he countered, licking his lips.

“Sendak if you do not resume your duties I will- Oh!” Lotor’s legs wrapped around Sendak’s hips and his head rolled back.

“Don’t worry. I’ll put you on top… once you’ve taken me, my prince,” He reassured with a rumble, stroking Lotor’s cock. “My lovely alpha, falling apart for me.”

“Oh, Quiznak-” he gasped, legs shaking as Sendak fully sheathed himself inside his heat. Lotor had never imagined this could feel so good for him. He grasped up, taking two fistfuls of Sendak’s fur, panting. The prince tugged the larger galra over himself and started purring softly.

“...I’ll fuck you however you want, kitten.”

“I-”

“Take a moment and think,” Sendak insisted, pressing their foreheads together in a gesture more intimate than any they had shared before. Lotor took a deep breath.

“I don’t want to think. I don’t want to-” he snapped back.

“Let me care for you as is my duty, my alpha, my prince,” Sendak rumbled. Lotor nodded, brows furrowing as he tried to pull Sendak tighter against himself. He couldn’t comprehend how to balance his instincts and his pride. Sendak seemed to get it better than he did. Even Lotor knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold onto his lucidity in his heat. That was impossible. He had no choice but to trust him.

Lotor nodded, trying to get his body to relax even as he trembled with uncertainty. “Sendak-”

“Shh, relax,” he rumbled again pulling Lotor close and kissing him. Lotor tried. He truly did but relaxing went against every fiber of who he was. Sendak kept kissing him, biting at his lips and jawline. Sendak felt how tense Lotor was and knew it was time to switch tactics. He grabbed Lotor’s chin and tilted his head enough to expose his neck and nipped at the flesh. “Just feel, my alpha. I won’t mark you.”   
  
Lotor shuddered as little nips and licks were peppered over his neck. It felt so good and he was so sensitive to it. His hips wriggled and he started to attempt to fuck himself on Sendak’s cock. The rumble above him was audible and Sendak held him close before rolling onto his back. Lotor sat up fully and began to roll his hips with a headed moan, throwing his head back.

Sendak held Lotor’s hips steady but didn’t thrust into that tight slick heat. Lotor needed to set his own pace. Fortunately for the commander Lotor did not take long to pick up his pace. Needy whines filled the room and Sendak would never admit a few of them may have been his. Lotor was so perfectly tight around him.

“I need more- Sendak-” Lotor gasped out, his hands sinking into the fur of Sendak’s chest and gripping tight. Sendak shifted beneath him and planted his feet. He met each of Lotor’s thrusts, pulling him down by his hips each time earning a happy little cry from the prince above him. “Yes!”

“Are you going to cum for me, Lotor?”

“No, not- ah! Not for you.”

“Alpha, please, let me see you cum?” Sendak rumbled softly. Lotor keened and threw his head back, thighs shaking as his orgasm ran through him. Cum splattered over Sendak’s belly and Lotor clenched around his cock. One thrust, two, and then he was cumming, knotting Lotor. Knotting his Alpha Prince.   
  
Lotor collapsed against him, panting softly. Sendak stroked his back, rumbling happily in the afterglow. “Rest. I’ll please you again, Alpha.”   
  
“You had better, Commander Sendak,” he replied breathlessly. His lips curled up in a soft smile at the Alpha beneath him. “My displeasure is something you will wish to avoid.”   
  
“Quite right. The point of this engagement is pleasure. I will see to it personally and enthusiastically, my prince. On your order we can begin again,” Sendak clipped out in the same tone he received and issued all his orders in.   
  
Lotor laughed at the galra beneath him. Sendak only smiled and stroked Lotor’s hair. It would be a long heat, but a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed~
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked this!


End file.
